New Beginning
by EpicShadowNinja
Summary: Katsuro (Kashin) never belonged in the real world, so when Akihiko traps everyone inside SAO, he becomings willing to do anything to survive. Unknowingly, He becomes attached the the virtual world and begins wondering where he really belongs...
1. Survival of the Fittest

The day SAO came out was the day everything changed. On November 6th, 2022, SAO released with a limited number of copies totaling 10,000, which is quickly sold out. I was one of the few capable of obtaining the game.

The Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game (VRMMORPG) called Sword Art Online has been released where players control their avatars with their bodies using a piece of technology called Nerve Gear. The Nerve Gear was designed as a visual reality helmet-like headset that connects to the users 5 senses, thus giving them access to control and move their characters with their mind.

I entered the game the moment I had the chance, selecting my avatar's physical traits to be somewhat similar to my real traits outside the game. I close short black hair, with the back pulled into a ponytail for my avatar, while I really had long dark brown-black hair that was in stubborn messy waves. My dark green eyes remained the same within the game, and my clothes were the normal beginners.

Hunting was instinctively the first thing I started with, using daggers normally used for people classed as Rouges or assassins. Curved daggers fit in the palm of my hands better than the swords I tried out had, but it still felt awkward and not the perfect choice of weapon for me. A few more people were spawning in, trying to learn how to control everything, but the fields were still full of monsters that I took the liberty to kill.

I had been of the first to enter, the reason I managed to gain a few levels before all the people even entered the game. But all the while, I watched people from the branch of a high tree, my eyes searching every players face, searching for anyone familiar. The tree rustled with the breeze, allowing me a moment to take awe that this game made everything so real.

"Hey, you guy in the tree!" I glanced down, examining a girl waving to me. I remained silent, glaring at her. She was short for her age, probably would only reach my shoulder in height. "Don't ignore me! I need some help with the basic controls. You seem to know them well." She jumped, trying to reach the lower branch of the tree.

I scoffed, moving my gaze to the clouds, watching them carelessly drift along in the sky, even if they weren't real. The girl's whining reached my ears again, calling me rude. I pointed to a boy with black hair helping a red-head, "Ask them, they would be willing to help you."

"And you're not?" She asked. I gave her the look that answered her question. "But they're so far away! And you don't look busy." She grinned, reaching up to me.

"They're like 5 feet away…" I grumbled, not bothered to move from my spot. The girl huffed angrily and looked around the area.

"Fine, I'll go train with someone nicer than you!" She ran off to go bother someone else into helping her, making me sigh with relief, finally some peace… good riddance to her. I pulled out my curved black dagger, running a finger along the side before glaring at the weapon. I should find a different kind of weapon, unlike how the manual said, my 'skills' didn't work 100% unless with a certain type of weapon that suited me perfectly.

I twisted to turn around when a shriek rung through the air. A girl was teleported away, soon followed by many others. I frowned, looking around myself as blue glowed and teleported me away. I came to at the beginning town, hundreds of people here along with me. Warning signs flashed across the sky, and a figure formed together as a giant being in front of us.

"What's going on? Why were we teleported here? I was about to kill a boar-" Questions that had flung through the air were silenced as Kayaba Akihiko fully formed, his arms stretching out. He was strangely dressed in something I would expect a master mage or wizard to use.

"A game master…? Why doesn't he have a face? Is this an event?" Players asked aloud, clearly confused. I stayed back, close to the barrier than now held us in. Hiding within the shadows made me feel safer than being out in plain sight. Akihiko's may be face-less, but his voice was loud and clear.

"Attention, players. Welcome to my world…" My world…? I hid deeper within the shadows, my dark eyes glinting with reflected light. "My name is Kayaba Akihiko. As of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world. I'm sure you've already noticed, but the logout button is missing from the main menu."

Well of course I had, but I thought it was only a temporary glitch. "But this is not a defect in the game. I repeat… this is not a defect in the game." I checked the main menu, catching no sign of the logout button. "It is a feature of Sword Art Online. You cannot logout of SAO yourselves. And no one outside can shut down or remove the Nerve Gear. Should this be attempted, the transmitter inside the Nerve Gear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain and thus ending your life."

Some people started to try to leave the circle, but the barrier held them back. They were finally noticing that this was no joke. Players started talking amongst themselves, frantic and worried. Akihiko began speaking once more, silencing everyone. "Unfortunately, several players' friends and families have ignored this warning, and have attempted to remove the Nerve Gear. As a result, two hundred and thirteen players are gone forever, from both Aincrad and the real world."

What the hell? Two hundred and thirteen, damn this is only going to get worse. News articles began popping up as evidence. "As you can see, News organizations across the world are reporting of this, including the deaths." It was true, images of new reporters gravely telling the recent deaths flashed in a screen close to me.

"Thus, you can assume the danger of a Nerve Gear being removed is now minimal. I hope you will relax and enjoy the game. But I want you to remember this clearly, there is no longer a method to revive someone within the game. If your Hp drops to zero, your avatar will be lost forever. And simultaneously, the Nerve Gear will destroy your brain."

I clenched my fists tightly, rage boiling in form my core. What kind of person would do this? Akihiko had been something like a role model, but after this? For what reason did he do this?

"There is only one means of escape, to complete this game. You are presently on the lowest floor of Aincrad, Floor 1. If you made your way through the dungeon, and defeat the floor boss, you may advance to the next level. Defeat the final boss on Floor 100, and you will clear the game." Players yelled that was impossible, getting more fearful by the minute. "And lastly, I have added a present from me to your item storage. Please see for yourselves."

I opened of my item storage and pulled out a mirror, looking at my reflection of my avatar inside. A man yelled out, glowing blue. Then others all started, their appearances changing to what I supposed what their real self. Everyone lit up in bright blue, and I found myself glowing as well. A wave of air hit me and warm buzzing filled my ears. When the light died down, everyone gasped at the sudden differences of the people they thought they knew.

I looked back at the mirror at my real self. Dark brown-black waves in a natural but strange beautiful mess around my face. My green eyes were vivid and the scar along my jaw was as normal. "It was the scan", I growled.

The Nerve Gear covers your entire head with a high-density signaling device. So it could see what my face looked like. Out height and body shape was revealed when I first calibrated the Nerve Gear, and it made you touch your body all over. That's where it received all my data. I glared up at Akihiko, waiting for his explanation.

"Right now you're probably wondering 'why?' Why would Kayaba Akihiko, developer of Sword Art Online and the Nerve Gear, do all this?" Akihiko said which made me roll my eyes, sarcastic thoughts floating around my mind. "My goal has already been achieved, I created SAO for one reason… to create this world and intervene in it. And now, it is complete. Good luck, players."

Akihiko melted into red goo and into the sky, the warning signs disappearing and the normal virtual sky appeared. Silence spread around the area in shocked suspense, my hair fell over my eyes and I pressed my back against the barrier. Everything was real... If I die here I die out in the real world. Even if there is no one but my older brother and baby sister waiting for me. It was survival of the fittest, and I intend to live. There is no way in HELL would I let myself die that easily.

I gripped the scabbard of my dagger tight enough to turn my knuckles white. My eyes opened, this is only the beginning. Panic burst through the area, players crying and screaming. The barrier fell and I was the first out, running with long strides out of the town.

To become strong and to keep on living, I will do everything. If I must kill and destroy, so be it.

I ran at a lizard man, his spear coming straight at me. I yelled out and gathered my strength into my dagger, slicing the Lizard man in four pieces. It burst and scattered before vanishing.

This was my new beginning.

** OOO**


	2. The First Boss

**_I wonder if people have actually read this, because SAO is awesome but not a lot of people watch it and read the fanfic's._**

**_Oh well, I hope you enjoy!_**

**_00000000000000000000000000000_**

One month has passed since Kayaba Akihiko trapped us within the Virtual game SAO- Sword Art Online. One month of endless fighting and training, I had earned the reward of finding the perfect weapon suited for me.

Wakizashi's were similar to Katana's but shorter and used for close distance fighting, having been used by samurais in Japanese History. My full power required the use of two, causing the skill Duel weaponry in my list. My Wakizashi's were made of slender steel and the handles were of ebony wood.

However, no one has yet to find the first floor Boss and during that time, two thousand people have died. Unlike the beta testers, I wasn't all knowledgeable about the game. I just did what I had to survive.

A few players have actually accused me of being a beta tester, when I had been leaning back against forest trees doing nothing at all other than relax. Apparently, my calm disposer fooled them into believing such a thing, and some of them even tried to attack me.

Of course, this made my player curser turn yellow. Apparently, defending yourself against angry mob people isn't good. Maybe I should've 'accidently' trip them off the edge of the worlds to their deaths instead of sparing them.

I snickered at the thought, though even at that, my curser would've been red.

_Player killer_

Not something I want to become known as, but something I would not hesitate to do if necessary. Lately I've been being watched as I moved through towns and fields, the name "Night Walker" whispered in my wake. I figured I'd already have been given a title I didn't want nor expect.

But I reasoned with the fact that it made sense, due to my habit of training and hunting at night, when he beasts and monsters are more active, dangerous and higher leveled. I suppose not many would risk being killed, but my death wasn't very important. The risk was worth all the levels I gain.

The crackle of twigs on the forest floor caught my attention.

Much to my annoyance, that girl is still following me. She found me using her tracking skills and started ranting on about things I care little for or not at all. I had increased my hearing and speed skills mainly to avoid the little girl, though the skills had their uses for other times as well.

"I've been adding points to my tracking skill to find you. How difficult are you to find?" She had asked, throwing her arms up dramatically that day. I didn't answer her, making a mental note to add skill points to my stealth skill. "Answer me! It's very rude to ignore a woman such as myself!" She yelled indignantly.

I wondered how she knew it was me, after my appearance HAD changed somewhat. Perhaps she had asked around for a gloomy, dark guy. I removed my gaze from her, looking out into the distant trees and landscape. This world was beautiful, realistic and interesting. The monsters here served and existed to either level us up or kill us. Kayaba truly did make an amazing world, and I was beginning to ask myself, which is my true home?

I wasn't very important in the real world, only talented in athletics or mechanic building or constructing or Martial arts. My older brother, Akito, had always left weeks at times, working all day at multiple jobs. My sister Annalee and I were left alone, surviving on our own despite being so young.

My jaw clenched, if he had never left us, _that_ wouldn't have happened. "Kashin!" I whipped around and glared harshly at the girl, who flinched at the dark glint in my eyes.

"How do you know my name?" I spoke lowly, dropping from the tree and landing in front of her soundlessly. I towered over the short girl, who in turn glared up at me with angry blue eyes.

"I heard you speaking to the weapon's dealer. Didn't your mother ever tell you not treat a girl like this?" She snarled furiously. I scoffed to myself, stepping out of the shade of the tree canopy.

"What mother?" I asked back over my shoulder, hearing her fall silent. I grunted and stalked away from the girl, my wakizashi ringing as I drew it from its sheath. I sensed seven lvl.20 giblet's jump out from behind me. Spinning around, I swiftly lashed out with one of my Wakizashi's , letting them roll over the back of my hand and watching as it tore through the beings, being gripped in my palm again as I whirled it around me in controlled movements around my body.

I flicked my sword to the side as if riding it of blood and returned it to its sheath, hooking it onto my waistband. Turning around, I raised an eyebrow at the sight of the girl struggling to defeat just one of them. I rolled my eyes and began walking away, the shadows covering me yet again.

I heard a shriek behind me and a hand grab my arm, pulling me in front of her like a human shield. I growled at her under my breath, my eyes glaring at her as she shakily held onto me. The Giblet jumped at us, the girl giving out another shriek of fear. A hidden dagger in my sleeve shot up an, severing the Giblets head from its body without hesitation.

"You can open your eyes." I spoke with a light sigh, allowing the girl to cling to my arm. Unfortunately reminding me of my sister, how she had always stayed latched onto me almost 24/7. The girl did so, looking around wildly without noticing her grasp on my arm going nonexistent. I strode away swiftly, trying to free myself of the girl's burden.

"Eh? Wait, Kashin!" She cried out, jogging after me. My eye twitched and I sighed heavily, looking over my shoulder at the girl.

"You're just a burden to me, stop following me around. I'm not going to save you every time a weak monster comes your way." I said, narrowing my green eyes at her. I recognized the stubborn pride in her eyes, noting with amusement that I wounded her ego. "I'm not your babysitter, go find someone else."

I vanished into the forest before she could get a response out of her mouth, she was after all, of no importance to me. Killing the monsters in my path, I sprinted towards the town, dodging the crowd of people when I heard a meeting nearby. Approaching the area, I stood by the pillar overhearing the conversation.

So they finally found the damn boss, after all this time. It seemed that the players were gathered in groups and I sighed. I was always a solo player, this would be uncomfortable. I noticed the closest to me was a girl wearing a hood, covering her face and concealing her identity. Next to her was a black haired boy, listening intently at the spokesperson.

I could deal with partnering for a short amount of time.

Silently, I wrapped my black scarf around my neck, pulling it to cover my lower face and strode behind the two without a sound for a few minutes until some idiot argued with the spokesperson that we should apologize to the dead. Ignoring him, I spoke aloud to the two finally.

"Would you mind if I joined the two of you?" I said, causing the two to spin around with startled expressions. The black haired guy studied me for a moment, before relaxing a bit.

"Sure, we can't defeat the boss alone anyways." He sent me an invitation and I agreed, looking at where their cursers showed up. Kirito and Asuna, huh?

Our attention was diverted when a tall man stood up, shooting down the idiot by showing us the small book that the beta testers had given information on. I smirked inwardly, rather amused by the man showing the idiot his place.

The blue-haired spokesperson gave out information on the boss, than concluded the meeting. Kirito and I watched our apparent teammate walk away without another word.

Later that day, I sat polishing my swords (one at a time so others won't notice I used duel weapons), my lunch having satisfied me only minutes before. My skills on night vision were fairly good, and switched on automatically just by thinking about it. I noticed the female member of my party sitting alone and eating a loaf of bread. Unlike what I had, which was a sub (Which also upped my cooking skill) and was actually quite good.

I watched Kirito join her, handing her some cream on the bread, cream that was a reward for a quest I also have completed. Looking away, I contented myself by sitting by the shaded fountain, on the ledge, overlooking the cold water.

Kayaba really must have wanted this to be perfect. Slipping my hand into the water, I trailed through it, letting the ripples of the water entrance me.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Kirito said from beside me, though I had sensed him a few seconds ago. I simply nodded, not moving my eyes from the water that reflected the lights of the fountain. "You're Kashin? Is that your real name?"

I shook my head no, my eyes flickering to where Asuna stopped beside Kirito. Kirito smiled slightly, looking between the two of us.

"I wouldn't want a party member dying on me… so at least, don't die tomorrow."

**_OoO_**

Walking through the forest, I observed my surroundings as Kirito recited the instructions again to Asuna. But the moment Asuna asked about switching, Kirito and I stopped and glanced at each other in surprise before he sighed exasperated while I snickered in amusement.

**_OoO_**

Diabel stopped us in front of the Boss's room, impaling his sword into the ground before resting his hands on it. "Listen up, everyone. I only have one thing to say," He clenched his fist, "Let's win!" Others in the group nodded. "Let's go!"

He pushed on the door and it swung heavily open on its own, revealing a long condor where the Boss sat on a throne. The group walked forward, tensing and ready for combat, Diabel in the lead. Light flowed over the ground and lit up the room as the beast hit the ground, through its head back and roaring loudly. The beasts helpers spanned in front of the beast, the monsters charging at us in unison.

Diabel lifted his sword into the air and commenced the attack, swinging his sword down. Players ran forward, in seconds it was a war ground. The beast's helpers were scattered with players trying to defeat them, and the main group attacking the beast and switching off groups at times. Daibel yelled out orders, Kirito affirming the order and attacking one of the helpers, Asuna showing her skill and impaling the helper making it burst into particles.

All the while, I easily blocked attacks from another helper, my Wakizashi humming, glad for the battle. I sliced through the helper without trouble, sprinting to join Kirito, who seemed slightly surprised at the two of us.

Kirito and I turned around, seeing that the beast's health bar was dangerously low (Happily for us) when it tossed its sword and shield away and Diabel ran to confront the beast, holding his weapon out. The beast reached for his weapon, taking out a huge sword that gave me an ominous feeling. I noticed Kirito's eyes widen in horror and I knew that I was correct. Kirito pushed away a helper and yelled out to Diabel, while I killed off the helper in his stead. "NO! Jump back as fast as you can!" Kirito warned, but it was too late.

The beast jumped off the ground, onto the pillar and onto the ceiling before crashing down and cutting Diabel's chest and whacking him into the air before lashing out to the other players. I cursed mentally, accepting the fact that Kirito was a Beta player, who was just as surprised at the change of weaponry.

Kirito ran off to Diabel's fallen form, trying to get him a healing potion. The beasts sword swung just above the ground, players jumping out of the way to avoid it when it clashed with my Wakizashi. Will I need to use the second?

Diabel burst into glowing glass, Kirito's expression that of horror and sorrow. The beast roared and hit my Wakizashi again, bearing down its weight on me. I grunted, crouching down and letting the sword to fly over my head.

"Kashin! Distract the Boss!" I heard Kirito yell, charging in our direction with Asuna.

"I've been doing that!" I informed him a bit sarcastically, sparks scattering as I clashed with the giant beast again, who was set with rage that I could block its attacks. Damn, I was so much better using my two Wakizashi's together.

Finally, the beast crouched down and its weapon lit up at its side and I mimicked it, holding my sword out to the side and letting it glow a dark green. Kirito blocked its attack and Asuna switched in, her rapier glowing with mine but dodged with Kirito warned us. My glowing Wakizashi cleanly sliced through its side and arm, and I smirked at its cry of pain. Asuna's hood fell down and she stabbed the beast, forcing it back as her hair whipped around her.

I raised an eyebrow surprised, she was surprisingly beautiful. I shrugged the thought away and turned my attention back to the beast, blocking its sword and cutting its thigh. Kirito blocked another attack, Asuna stabbing the beast in the stomach again. The blocking and attacking went for another minute until the beast's sword hit Kirito, forcing him back into Asuna.

I ran forward to defend them as the beast towered over them, preparing another attack. The attack was blocked off by Agil (The tall guy from before) whose hammer impacted the beast. I stabbed my Wakizashi into its stomach, running along the side with my Wakizashi slicing though its side before it could attack me.

We held off the attack so Kirito could recover, mainly with me and Agil blocking the beast's sword and letting the other players attack wildly at it. The beast knocked everyone back, but I skidded on the floor and caught myself, seeing Kirito run at the beast as it came rushing down. Kirito hit the beast to me, crashing its weight on me with my sword in its chest.

I felt strangely light, the weight of the beast not fazing me. The beast pulled itself off my sword and swatted its hand at me, but I jumped out of the way hearing Kirito call out, "Asuna, Kashin! One last hit! Let's do it all together!"

"Roger (Sure)" Asuna and I said at the same time. We three charged at the beast, yelling in unison, our attacks were in a blur and we blocked the attacks sent our way. Kirito and I leapt forward with glowing blades, his sword cutting the beast through the side to its head and my Wakizashi cutting the beast in half.

The best flew up and began lighting up, illuminating the room so brightly I had to look away until it burst into fragments. It was silence for a moment, until someone yelled out, "W-we did it!" And everyone cried out in celebration. I simply huffed a breath and sheathed my sword, my other hand gripping for a sword that wasn't there at the moment.

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

The sign hovered in the air above us all as people cheered and hugged, high fived and pumped their fists into the air. Kirito crouched beside me, catching his breath as I stood beside him silently. I noticed Kirito got a notice, meaning the last attack bonus. I didn't really care, hearing Asuna and Agil congratulate him when another notice popped in front of me.

**GIFT From UNKNOWN User**

Raising an eyebrow, I opened the gift, nearly choking when I saw the quality of the items. Damn, whoever gave this to me must've been mistaken. I shrugged, too late for them now. _Uniform of the Forgotten, Scarf of the Forsaken, Gloves of night set, Boots of night set and 4 upgrade crystals for weaponry._

Holy Hell.

I put the items in my inventory for now, not wanting to arouse suspicions already. I mean some people mistake me for a Beta player already, why cause more suspicion. I heard the cheering die down until they clapped congratulations for Kirito.

"WHY?" The attention was pulled from Kirito to the idiot from before, Kibaou. "Why did you let Diabel Die?"

Kirito said quietly, "Let him die?" Kibaou blinked away tears and glared at Kirito. I blinked at the sudden need to defend Kirito, silently questioning myself.

"Of course! You knew that technique that the Boss used!" Kibaou yelled, "If you'd told us about that up front, he wouldn't have died!" He suddenly glared at me two. "You realized it too! You could have blocked that attack! You knew something was wrong!"

Whispers of wavered players flooded threw the crowd. A player pointed to the two of us and yelled out.

"They must be Beta Testers!" My eye twitched at the accusation, I wasn't a Beta player. I just happened to have read that book the Beta Testers gave us and happen to have felt that something was odd about the sword that beast had been using. "That's how they knew all the Boss's attack patterns! They knew but didn't tell us! Other Beta Testers are here, too, right? Come out!" Agreements ran through the crowd and they looked between each other in new suspicion. I grunted in annoyance.

People are all the same. They all find someone to blame and everyone goes with it. Even though Kirito was a Beta Tester, I knew he hadn't known about that sword. Asuna and Agil were the only ones siding with Kirito and me. I pretended not to notice Kirito looking up at me, then to the notice that still hovered in front of him.

My eyes bore into him and his eyes met mine. We both knew what we'd have to do. In unison, we laughed, mine more spine-chilling and hauntingly than Kirito's amused laugh. "A Beta Tester?" Kirito asked, his voice changing into something darker. "I wish you wouldn't compare me to those newbie's."

"I thought you guys saw how I was fighting." I said, my scarf slipping and revealing my smirk. "Didn't you notice I was holding back? I'm no Beta Tester, I just started his game a few hours before most of the players." I grinned, seeing some players shiver and step back.

"W-what?!" Kirito and I walked forward, my stance like a predator staring down its prey.

"Most of the thousand Beta Testers were beginners, who didn't even know how to level up." Wow pretty pitiful right? "You guys are better than they are. But I'm not like them." Kirito said, his bangs overshadowing his eyes.

"I trained a night, unlike most of the players here. I am the Night hunter, I kill the more dangerous beasts and monsters when they come out when the moon rises. Do you know how many players have died trying to fight night beasts?" I chuckled darkly, the both of us passing Asuna and Agil. "I could easily defeat any monster in the night, because I'm not like the rest of you players."

"I made it higher than anyone else during the Beta Test. The reason I knew the Boss's skills is because I fought monsters with katana skills on floors far above us." Kirito said, his hand on his waist. His hair fell away from his eyes, which gleamed in the light. "I know a lot more. Way more than any information broker." Kirito's expression was dark and somewhat spine-chilling.

"I have trained all hours of the night and day fighting and killing monsters. I have various skills that are already higher than you could even imagine. The monsters and beasts of this game cower when they see my full strength." I grinned manically, casing various reactions. "I've fought with hand-to-hand combat for a week straight, I've defeated high lvl. Monsters and their helpers and minions alone, all at once. I have more health than any of you. I have more skills than any player."

You could hear the hum of my Wakizashi, even in its sheath. The twin Wakizashi's were a bonus for defeating the leader of the Were's. (Werewolves, werecats..ect.)

"W-what?" Kibaou stuttered out. "That's way worse than a Beta Tester! Your cheating! You're a cheater!" He said to Kirito, then to me. "How did you get in the game before any of the players? How did you gain so many levels before we could even reach lvl.2? You're both cheating!"

Shouts of agreement came out, "A Beta Tester and a cheater… A beater! And he's a monster himself… The Night Monster." I noticed the last part was directed to me and grinned demonically at the guy who said it.

Kirito smiled, his eyes hidden again by his bangs. "A beater? I like it. Don't you, Kashin?"

I ran a hand through my messy hair, my eyes alight with amusement. "Night Monster suits me perfectly, Kirito." Kirito nodded, running though his items list and I did the same, searching for the new gifts I had just received after killing the Boss with Kirito.

"That's right. I'm a beater. From now on, don't confuse me with other testers." Kirito's clothing changed, and a black coat replaces his old clothes.

"Exactly as you say, Kirito. I'm not to be mistaken as a mere monster." My voice rung out and I put on my equipment, The _Uniform of the Forgotten, Scarf of the Forsaken, Gloves of night set, Boots of night set._ The Uniform of the forgotten was jet black, a few designs colored silver and it was sleeveless.. The Scarf of the Forsaken was blood red, beautiful in color. The gloves of night and Boots of Night were light, black and long, the gloves reaching just below my elbow with a silver claw at the end and the Boots stopped below my knees like combat boots with silver claws.

Turning to them, I smirked coldly and Kirito smiled with slight smugness. Turning around, we walked away silently, my Wakizashi at my side filling me with confidence. Acting like this was probably much easier for me than Kirito, it was more of my nature, but Kirito was far kinder.

Climbing the steps of the door, I sensed and heard Asuna jog up to us. "Wait." Kirito and I paused, not looking back. "You called my name when we were fighting."

"Sorry for using your first name." Kirito said tiredly. "Or did I mess up the pronunciation?"

"Where did you learn it?" She asked, slightly surprising me. She hadn't known?

Kirito fully turned around now, while I stayed in place. "You can see two other HP gauges below yours, around here, right?" Kirito gestured. "Isn't something written next to it?"

"Kirito… Kirito? Kashin? Those are your names?" Asuna asked then suddenly laughed when Kirito affirmed it. "Oh, it's been there all this time." I suddenly sensed a presence I knew well, though didn't want to know. The girl in the group stared up at me with shimmering eyes, taking a few steps forward. Since when did she get here? She must have increased her hiding skill.

I turned away unconcerned, maybe now she'll choose someone better than me. I didn't listen to Kirito and Asuna's conversation, I would be intruding and they deserve the privacy. Kirito walked forward, disbanding our party, including me and we walked out the doors.

We looked at each other for a moment when we were alone. Nodding in companionship, we left on separate paths. I didn't turn around to look at him, but laid my hand on my swords handle and felt it hum under my fingertips.

I was alone again.

I smiled.

**_000000000000000000000000_**

**_If any of you are wondering, YES I am a girl._**

**_I'm married to Itachi in fact. XD_**

**_But I think Asuna is quite beautiful, I mean who wouldn't?_**

**_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed for the few people who read this._**

**_Comments are a pleasure._**

**WOW I DID A LOT OF WORDS ON THIS, LIKE 4 THOUSAND SOMETHING!**


	3. Man Cave

**_I will upload soon on my NightFire, Freeze Me Death, Swayed, Depths of your mind and New Beginning over this weekend._**

**_I hope you enjoy the new chapters and will comment on what you thought about it._**

**_0000000000000000_**

My home was hand-built- increasing a few skill points, strength and construction- inside the side of the mountain deep in the Miaci Mountains filled to the brim with monsters and beasts. My house was more of a cave, but had hard wood flooring (You wouldn't believe the looks I got just walking through town, it seemed my name spread like wildfire on oil steroids.) covering the ground and two lanterns in the whole cavern.

I liked to think of it as my man cave.

The monsters in this forest have adapted to my presence and only attack if I do first, and because of the huge amounts of monsters, it was fairly easy to level up, though very few players even try to conquer this area. Of course, multiple monster traps could be sprung all over- especially in the cave I took over I mean I leveled up four times because of the amount of them.

I briefly recall seeing a few players training on the rim of the forest, trying to get past the lowest levels of the huge forest. I had allowed them knowledge of my presence, having watched from the high branches of the trees above them for about an hour before they noticed me.

"It's the Night Monster!" I heard one of the girls in the group whimper, as if believing I was going to kill them all. A Benterax flew around me at the players, who yelped in surprise and fought it off.

"Did you see that? The Bug didn't attack him! He really is a monster!" The leader cried out in fear, making me snort at him with amusement. I didn't bother to say anything to them, but simply jumped through the trees without a word being spoken from my lips.

They would probably turn back soon, it was getting dark after all. I returned to my home ground to my hidden man cave and slipped in. It was getting colder as the days went by, Christmas coming and actually being celebrating in town. This game really was amazing, it was hard to believe it was all just crated by mankind- Kayaba Akihiko in particular.

I found myself forgetting the real world, my mind would just stray away from the subject like it no longer mattered either way. Every day the game became real, and the real world became a game. I didn't really feel the need to return to it, just discarded it like a boring toy.

Thinking about it seemed logical. My brother had one less mouth to feed, he would probably get promoted and get enough money to rent a small home for Annalee and himself. My good friend Marcus would probably become a great doctor, he no longer needed me now.

I closed my eyes, feeling more calm than the light snow slowly falling through the air to meet the ground. Perhaps I can stay here forever.

A scream echoed in the air, birds flying off of the trees the second the voice resonated in the air. Those idiots haven't left yet? I sighed and looked at the quickly approaching night, and sensed the monsters begin to wake. I stood up from the wooden flooring, securing my Wakizashi to my waist band and headed for the screams.

The group of four from before was indeed more stupid than I originally calculated. The five stood back-to-back with various monsters and beasts, including the angry woken ones surrounding them with snarls. My Wakizashi thrummed with battle-lust as I pulled it from its sheath, gaining the attention of the monsters and the unfortunate players.

"Night Monster!" A smaller brunette cried out, a hand reaching for me, though I was much too far away. I brought my wakizashi down, feeling it hum and glow as a shrill sound rung through the air. Every beast turned to me and charged, the shrill sound making them go mad.

"_Twilights Gale_." I murmured, a gust of wind harshly ripping through the monsters. My Wakizashi rolled over the back of my hand and stabbed monsters from behind me like a kebab. I twirled my Wakizashi above my head and swung around me, my heel briefly leaving the ground as I spun. In unison, the monsters in the field shattered, leaving the startled players alone in the middle.

I flicked my sword to the side, and sheathed it. "This forest had many traps just as you've witnessed. You should leave." I turned and walked away from the group.

"We won't be able to make it back in time." The brunette spoke with more confidence, apparently coming to notice I wouldn't have helped them if I wanted to kill them. Pausing, I studied the sky evaluating she was correct. They would probably be attacked and killed on the way out.

"Follow me." I ordered stiffly, unwillingly about to allow their presence in my home. I heard the shuffle of grass as the four hesitantly following behind a small distance away, though it would give them no advantage if I really wanted to kill them.

Approaching my hidden caverns, I whispered, "_Night's empty grasp._" Gasps called out behind me in fear, as the players were burdened without their sight. "Listen to my voice and follow." My voice carried to them by the wind.

They clumsily made their way over to me, like newborns trying to walk. When the brunette was first to reach me, I gripped her forearm. Making her grab her teammates arms until we were linked. I directed the blinded players into the caverns and deep inside where I laid out beds for them and multiple for myself. What can I say, I like sleeping on four futons at a time.

"Disable." They blinked and eyes focused in on their surroundings, examining my home with awestruck expressions. Anger flashed in their eyes when they spotted me on my layered futon, looking about ready to punch me in the face- that is if they could touch me at all.

"What the hell did you do?" The leader cursed, rudely sticking his finger in my face.

"I give you shelter and you yell in return, maybe I should dump you out into the forest." I replied monotone, my lips curling in a smirk at his glare.

"He's right, Koren. We won't be able to get back to town, the monsters will kill us." The more sensible blonde spoke out, when her eyes widened in fear. "What if they attack us when we're asleep?"

Turning my back to them, I laid on my side without care. "They won't attack my territory." I ignored the girl, who began to argue worriedly. "Sleep. If you're attacked at night, I'll kill it before you even wake up." I ordered with a scowl, not really used to the company.

A small brown ball of fur rolled out from behind my wooden dresser and crawled over to my side. The lower leveled tamed Brelic yawned and licked my cheek affectionately. It bear-like body curled to make itself comfortable and leaned into my chest.

"Why do you have a tamed Brelic here?" A light-blue haired player questioned, his own fox-like animal sniffing the air around my cavern curiously. I bluntly ignored their very existence, pulling the covers over my body and closing my eyes.

I deepened my breathing and relaxed my muscles to give the illusion of sleep. Minutes later, the leader spoke up. "How can we trust him not to kill us in our sleep?"

"Are you stupid Koren? He could have killed us more times than your peanut sized brain can understand!" The brunette- I believe- whispered harshly.

"But he's the Night Monster, one of the top solo players. I had heard rumors that he lived out in the forests with those monsters but I didn't think he did. What kind of person can sleep knowing that there are hundreds of monsters just outside your home." The leader spoke arrogantly before adding, "Where the hell are we anyways?"

"He blinded us so we would not reveal his location to outside forces." The tamer laid his deduction out. "Wait, why are you the leader again?" A few chuckles went through the other party members, as the supposed leader rambled excuses.

"For now, it would be best to rest for tomorrow, we will have to find our way out unless the Night Monster shows us the way." The brunette spoke out with a sigh, laying on her futon. "Maybe he will if we give him something."

The leader grunted, "Like what, your virginity?"

He was promptly thrown into the cavern wall without a glance, groaning in pain. Several veins throbbed on the brunette's forehead as she glared him down.

"Now, now, no need to murder each other." The blonde commanded, forcing everyone to lay in the futons. "Go to sleep you idiots."

Kashin snickered inside his mind, amused though his outward expression was default. He wasn't about to tell these people he was level 68, because the strongest monsters in the forest reached to level 50 in the very depths.

He wasn't about to tell them of his training areas or the events that gave you a lot of experienced if completed. He felt a surge of content, he was glad to be stuck in the game. He'd rather not return to his previous lifestyle, where he was out of place and uncomfortable.

No, he was feared (Though for unintentional reasons) and unknown to many players, he would soon be forgotten by them as well. He almost wished no one would win the game, but he realized that he longed to remain here in the forest surrounded by those powerful creatures and to watch players strive for survival.

This is where he felt truly at home.

**_0000000000000000000_**

**_RAWR_**

**_Comment and eat some ice cream or something_**


End file.
